plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lawn Lords RPs
The Lawn Lords RPs are a bunch of RPs conducted both here and in chat. It is a bunch of different mini-games and other things to get skills, earn money, and mostly have FUN! General Rules *No friendly fire can and will happen unless game rules specifically allow for such to happen. *If you are rude/annoying(insult, play god, complain about losing, ect.), your team will lose points and you will be warned. The third time, all your characters will IMPLODE and they'll be disqualified. *Whoever completes the objective first or has the most points at the end of the game wins. If a tie, tiebreakers will be issued ONLY IF it's a team game. *Previous winners and survivors can send the items they got in the games they won/survived(from ANY game to ANY game that allows it) to any character playing IF they are no longer in the game and it's an teamless game OR they were never in the game. *Unless this RP is invaded or something crazy like that, all purchased items WILL NOT be lost if used in these RPs. *You will get money depending on how well you played, what achievements you got, your ranking, ect. The final amount can be decided by B-Crats and others of similar standings. RPs RP 1: --Suburbination-- RP 2: --Team Rumble-- RP 3: --War-- RP 4: --Ringleader-- RP 5: --Solo Rumble-- TO JOIN AN RP; tell me your character, starting gear, and which game you'll be joining in the comments. Game Types w/ Specific Rules Suburbination Fight to control territories for your team! Specific Rules *You gain 1 point for kills with no territory, 2 for kill with 1 controlled territory, 4 for kills with 2 controlled, 8 with 3, ect. **Teams controlling all territories at once will get an extra point every so often. *The game lasts until either the time for play passes or Ringleader Defend a chief! Team game w/ player or NPC chiefs Specific Rules *Every team/player starts with a certain amount of points. When you kill, kidnap, and torture a chief/chiefs, you steal points from the chief's team(sry sounds evil). *Chiefs can either be players or NPCs. Both will defend themselves, but shall be less kitted than the other players. The chief, however, will have increased mobility and he will be able to use skills/magic pertaining to avoidance and escape easily and more often. Rumble A deathmatch, basically. Teams of 5 max or All V All. Specific Rules *Game ends when time is called. *Killed people have to wait a while to respawn depending on how much of an overkill they took(so if you burned to death, you'll respawn before someone that got blown up at low health) *Friendly fire possible, but you WILL be imploded if done on purpose War Small game where players have to raise armies of plants and/or zombies to defend their base or attack enemy bases! You can go into battle, but you only die if you are slain in your base. Also, you will always have to defend against incoming wild plants/zombies. Specific Rules *In the beginning of the game, you get to select what type of plants/zombies you will use. You can normally choose up to 6 zombies, then up to 8 plants after all players reveal the plants/zombies they have chosen(Of course, this part will be done in chat). You CAN replace plants with other highly defensive or offensive units(respectively). *You can 'level up' plants/zombies if you gain a lot of sun/brainz. This can go up to 4(known as "War" level). They gain abilities and stat improvements as they level up. The last level is RIDICULOUSLY expensive but causes MAGOR improvements. *After a while, I *might* get bored and buff all intruders and(possibly) send in a boss to aid attacking. Suggest Others in the Comments! Category:Roleplays